Bangui, Central African Republic
Bangui is the capital of and the largest city in the Central African Republic. The majority of the population of the Central African Republic lives in the western parts of the country, near Bangui. Though located within Ombella-M'Poko prefecture, it is an independent commune, and thus politically independent of the surrounding prefecture. Mercer Human Resources Consulting named Bangui as the 214th worst city out of 215 in a 2003 survey. Bangui was named the most dangerous city in a related survey, partially due to the frequency of coup attempts and rebel attacks. Since June 2003, after a coup supposedly supported from Sudan, the former General Bozize took power, and thereby became president of the Republic of Central Africa (RCA). The situation in town was slowly improving, but with regular instability. Late 2006, Sudanese rebel forces, supposedly following up the Tchadian armed ones, entered the North-eastern part of the country. The French army is still present in the Central African Republic, on bases of protection and assistance to the local army. Better armed and organized, French military planes (Mirage type) had to respond by bombing the places were rebels were stationing. The situation is again said to be mastered... Geography and climate Bangui lies on the northern banks of the Ubangi River just below a series of rapids that limit major commercial shipping farther upriver, on the southern border. The navigable Ubangi River turns sharply south below Bangui and connects to the Congo River just south of the Equator near Brazzaville as its chief northern tributary. The river marks the border between the Central African Republic and the Democratic Republic of the Congo (DRC). The Congolese town of Zongo sits opposite the river from Bangui. The city centre lies near the river and features a large triumphal arch dedicated to Bokassa, the Presidential Palace and the central market. Lying 5 km further north, the heart of the residential area has the largest market. North of the city lie rolling hills. The Central African Republic is situated just north of the Equator and consequently throughout the year daily high temperatures rarely fall below the high 80s°F. The rainy season lasts from May until October. Bangui, being in the south of the country and thus closest to the Equator, is slightly hotter and wetter than the northern parts of the country. Law and government Bangui is an autonomous commune (commune autonome) of the Central African Republic. With an area of 67 km², it is by far the smallest high-level administrative division of the CAR in area but the highest in population as of 2003. Bangui is home to a police force. Economy Bangui serves as an administrative, trade, and commercial center. Bangui manufactures include textiles, food products, beer], shoes, and soap. The main exports are cotton, timber, coffee, and sisal. Because of the ongoing strife, unemployment hovered near 23% in the city as of 2001 and has only climbed until the ""Troubles". Transport Bangui hosts a river port and is served by Bangui M'Poko International Airport; the former handles the overwhelming majority of the country's international trade. River ferries sail to Brazzaville and Zongo. Roads connect the city to Cameroon, Chad, and Sudan. Bangui M'Poko International Airport The Bangui M'Poko International Airport was being used as the headquarters of the UN/EU mission to Central Africa until an LRA supplied dirty bomb was detonated at the front gate. Telecommunications Two GSM-900 mobile telecommunications companies, Telecel CAR and Nationlink Telecom RCA, operate out of Bangui. State-owned Socatel is the principal telecom in CAR and Bangui, and is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the communications infrastructure. Category:Africa Category:Nuclear Strikes 3rd Edition